Let's get over this boredom!
by kRieZt
Summary: Sanada, murid teladan di kelas 3-A, tiba2 merasa jenuh dengan pelajaran terakhir di kelasnya. Sneak out from class, and caught by Yanagi. Apa yang akan terjadi? WARNING : YAOI-LEMON! don't like, don't read! yang udah terlanjut baca, R&R please...thx!


**Let's get over this boredom!**

Pairing : Sanada/Yanagi (selalu dan untuk selamany-_*dibantai fansnya SanaYuki*_)

Summary : Sanada, murid teladan di kelas 3-A, tiba2 merasa jenuh dengan pelajaran terakhir di kelasnya. Sneak out from class, and caught by Yanagi…apa yang akan terjadi?

Disclaimer : kayaknya ke depannya semua penulis FFn PoT bakal harus ngasih royalti ke Konomi-sensei gara2 tokoh2nya sering dianiaya… - -'

Warning : One-shot! YAOI-LEMON! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

_Class 3-A. Normal's POV_

Sanada Geniichirou tidak pernah menyangka bahwa murid teladan macam dia bisa-bisanya merasa jenuh di dalam kelas. Pelajaran matematika, sebagai pelajaran terakhir hari ini, memaksa dia harus menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan datarnya. Rumus, hitung-hitungan, diagram ini dan itu, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa masuk ke otaknya. Sang guru sudah memberikan dua soal latihan, tetapi dia tidak mau mengerjakannya. Bukan karena tidak bisa, hanya karena dia merasa bosan sekali hari ini.

Dia, yang sudah tidak sabaran, akhirnya dengan berani mengacungkan tangannya dan membuat sang guru yang sedang asyik menerangkan harus berhenti dan beralih kepadanya.

"Ya, Sanada-kun?"

"Kepala saya migrain, boleh saya izin ke UKS, Sensei? Ini sudah tak tertahankan lagi." _*ngurut2 kening*_ ( AKTING! _*digorok*_)

"Sou ka. OK, kau boleh ke UKS sekarang. Istirahatlah."

Lega, Sanada pun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dan dia menarik nafas lega setelah bisa keluar dari kelas…

_Class 3-F. Yanagi's POV_

Aku tidak percaya guru sejarah kali ini menceritakan peristiwa dengan gayanya yang membosankan. Biasanya dia selalu bisa menarik perhatian dengan cerita-cerita sejarahnya, meski kadang dibuat-buat. Aku sampai tidak tahu akan menulis apa di buku catatanku. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat Sanada berjalan di koridor kelas.

_Mau apa dia?_

Kepalaku menoleh mengikuti gerak Sanada di luar kelas. Aku terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Sanada melempar pandangannya padaku. Apa dia sadar kalau aku perhatikan? Meski hanya sebentar, ini membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak. Dia menghilang di ujung penglihatanku. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sanada keluar dari kelasnya, demi Tuhan, bahkan untuk urusan ke toilet sekali pun. Ini aneh? Tidak juga sih sebenarnya, tapi aku penasaran.

"Sensei, perut saya sakit. Boleh saya ke UKS untuk minta obat?" _*megang2 perut*_ ( AKTING LAGI! _*digeret*_)

"Maag?"

"Ya, sepertinya."

"OK, kau boleh keluar."

Hohoho…aktingku berhasil juga. Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin menyusul Sanada. Keluar dari kelas, aku mengikuti langkah Sanada diam-diam. Sudah seperti main petak umpet saja. Kalau dia tahu aku membuntutinya, aku akan bersembunyi. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Dia tahu juga tidak masalah.

Ternyata dia mengarah ke toilet di ujung koridor kelas tiga. Tanpa ragu, aku langsung menyusul masuk. Setibanya di sana, aku melihat Sanada sedang mencuci muka di wastafel.

"Hey."

"Yo, Renji."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa meninggalkan kelas di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah sama saja denganku?"

"OK, kita impas. Jadi, apa yang kau katakan pada guru matematikamu, Geniichirou?"

"Aku bilang migrain, padahal sebenarnya aku bosan sekali di kelas."

"Apa? Anak pintar macam kau bisa jenuh di kelas? Kau sungguh tidak waras, Geniichirou."

"Kau sendiri? Kau kemari karena keinginanmu, atau kau menangkap isyarat yang aku berikan padamu?"

"Hee? Isyarat apa?"

"Kau tidak sadar, Renji?"

"Err…aku memang melihat kau menatapku sekilas, dari luar kelas. Tapi aku tidak tahu maksudmu."

Dia berjalan melewatiku, kemudian aku mendengar dia mengunci pintu toilet, di belakangku. Dia kembali berhadapan denganku. Tanpa ragu, dia menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku duduk di meja wastafel.

"Geniichirou?"

Belum selesai bicara, dia sudah menciumku duluan. Posisiku yang lebih tinggi darinya, tidak menyulitkan dia untuk menciumku penuh nafsu. Kedua tangannya mendekap pinggangku, aku sendiri memegang bahunya untuk berpegangan, aku mengapit pinggangnya di tengah-tengah kakiku.

"Hey…Geniichirou…"

"Hm?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku bosan di kelas, Renji."

"La-lalu?"

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kau bilang apa pada guru sejarahmu untuk bisa keluar?"

"Aku bilang maag-ku kambuh. Hanya itu…"

"Jadi, kau tidak ada ubahnya denganku. Kau bosan di kelas?"

"I-iya…"

"Bagus. Aku akan punya banyak waktu denganmu. Jam sekolah akan berakhir 45 menit lagi. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyaikan waktu singkat ini. Kau setuju denganku, Renji?"

"Geniichirou…"

"Ne, ii no ka."

Aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab, dia sudah keburu membuatku tidak berkutik setelah meletakkan ciuman maut di leherku. Dia tahu bagian sensitifku, di leher dekat bawah telinga. Dia lama sekali menciumku di situ, sampai aku gelisah.

"Ah…Geniichirou…"

Aku jadi tambah gelisah, ketika satu tangan Sanada melepas dasiku, dan membuka kancing kemejaku satu per satu. Ciumannya berpindah ke bagian tulang belikatku, kemudian turun sampai ke bagian dadaku yang paling sensitif. (err…tau khan maksudnya? Maap, gak bisa nulis lebih vulgar…)

"Geniichirou…ungh…"

"Pilih tanganku, atau mulutku, Renji?"

"Se-sukamu…ah!"

"Jawab, Renji…" _*pinching 'that' part gently*_

"Ah~n! Mu-mulutmu…"

"OK."

Sementara dia melakukan tugasnya, aku sibuk berusaha membuka kemeja Sanada. Maksudku, bukan ingin melihat tubuhnya, melainkan supaya dia lebih leluasa mengerjakan'nya'. (ih, si Renji malu2…_*digorok Yanagi*_)

Selesai dia membangkitkan setengah dari hasratku, kemudian dia merendahkan dirinya sampai ke bagian paling 'berbahaya' untukku. Tanpa meminta persetujuanku, dia membuka retsleting celana panjangku dan meraih 'milik'ku yang sudah sedikit tegang. Suaraku lepas begitu saja, namun aku sadar mungkin terlalu keras sampai aku menutup mulutku.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengar, Renji. Keluarkan suaramu."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin…ah! Hmm-mh!"

"Ne, Renji. Tanganku, atau mulutku?"

"Ungh…jangan…tanyakan itu…lagi…"

"Jawab. Atau aku akan membiarkanmu seperti ini terus sampai kita ke lapangan nanti."

"Hmm-mh…_kuchi de_…" _*lirih*_

"Aku jamin, kau tidak akan pernah merasa bosan lagi…"

Dia memasukkan 'milik'ku ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menjilatnya, menghisapnya, sampai aku tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tetap diam dan menikmati. Ah, tidak juga, mungkin aku terlalu menikmatinya sampai tidak bisa diam.

"Hmmm-mh…Gen…"

"Keluarkan suaramu, Renji…"

"Genii…ah…ha-ah! Geniichirou…ungh! Oh, ya Tuhan…aku tidak kuat…!"

"Tahan sebentar. Ayo turun."

Yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati adalah dia menarik celana panjangku seluruhnya sebelum aku sempat turun dari meja wastafel. Sekarang, posisi kami adalah dia duduk di lantai, bersandar pada dinding, lalu aku berlutut di atasnya.

"Sekarang giliranku, Renji. Mana tanganmu? Kemarikan."

Dia menarik tanganku, menyuruhku membuka retsleting celana panjangnya dan meraih 'milik'nya yang sudah tegang juga. Aku menggerakkan tanganku naik turun, aku mendengar desahan nafasnya di dekat telingaku. Kemudian yang mengejutkanku adalah satu tangannya masuk ke bagian 'belakang'ku!

"AH! Geniichirou!"

"Sudah, lakukan saja tugasmu. Kau harus siap, ini harus cepat selesai."

"Demi Tuhan, aku sudah tidak kuat…ah…ah…Gen…"

"Kau yakin sudah siap, Renji?"

"I-iya…ungh…"

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Ah, aku juga sudah tidak tahan. Ayo berdiri sekarang."

Benar-benar melelahkan. Dia lalu mengajakku berdiri. Posisi kami sekarang adalah aku berdiri bertumpu pada meja wastafel, kemudian Sanada memegang pinggangku dan bersiap memasukkan 'milik'nya ke dalam tubuhku. Ketika masuk, sensasinya luar biasa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menahan suaraku. Panas, membakar tubuhku…

"Oh, Geniichirou…"

"Kau siap, Renji?"

"DEMITUHANLAKUKANSAJA!" (whoa, Renji? Satu nafas nih ngomongnya)

"Hahaha…sabar, sayang. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan lagi." (sayang? gila, gak Sanada banget deh kata2nya!)

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Geniichirou! Ah…ah…" _*mulai bergerak*_

"Oh ya? Hey…ah! Bagaimana kau akan membunuhku…Renji?"

"DIAM! Ah…!"

"Dengan desahanmu? Teriakkanmu? Kau benar-benar bisa mengusir rasa bosanku, Renji."

"Oh…ungh…kau…ah! Ha-ah~n! Geniichirou~!"

Tanganku sudah mulai pegal menopang berat tubuhku, sementara Sanada berkali-kali menghujam tubuhku dengan hasrat terpendamnya. Sekilas aku membuka mata, aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sanada yang begitu seksi ketika melakukannya, dari pantulan cermin. Malah aku tidak berani melihat wajahku sendiri.

"Gen…ah! Aku…ingin melihatmu!"

Dengan cepat, aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan sekarang posisiku berhadapan dengannya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya, kami melanjutkan pergerakkan ini, mengikuti irama detak jantung kami yang sudah tidak keruan.

"Geniichirou!"

"Renji!"

Aku mengeluarkan'nya', disusul olehnya di dalam tubuhku. Aku masih bertumpu padanya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel tanda jam sekolah berakhir pun dibunyikan.

"Geniichirou…"

"Ya, Renji."

"Kau…masih merasa bosan?"

"Tidak. Tapi jika aku bosan pada saat latihan di lapangan, bagaimana?"

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan menguncimu di toilet ini!"

"Hey, kau menikmatinya, khan? Kau juga sedang bosan, bukan? Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Renji."

"Tapi kau berlebihan! Demi Tuhan, jangan pernah berulah lagi macam ini di tengah jam pelajaran!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena…"

"Hm?"

"Waktunya tidak banyak, bodoh! Ah, aku menyesal menjawab itu!"

"Aku pun sependapat denganmu, Renji. Jadi, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya lebih lama lagi denganmu?"

"Haaahh, terserah kau sajalah! Ayo keluar dari sini! Sebelum orang lain curiga."

Aku sangat berharap, tidak akan pernah lagi merasa bosan seperti ini. Atau aku akan masuk ke perangkap kaisar nekad ini…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_Walaaah…fanfic yang satu belom kelar, malah muncul ide beginian di otak. Bener2 gak waras nih authornya…_*jedotin kepala*_

Yanagi : Stress

Sanada : sarap lu!

kRieZt : ah, kalian ini. silakan saja menghujat, tapi dalam hati senang donk…

Yanagi : … _*lirik2 Sanada*_

Sanada : gile, gue lagi sekarat loe malah asyik2 nulis cerita model begini!

kRieZt : terserah say-_*dijitak raket Yanagi*_

Yanagi : udah malem, anak kecil ayo tidur! _*nyeret author keluar*_

comment/review? silakaaaan...^^_  
_


End file.
